Mr. Randomness
Mr. Randomness is a parody on Mr. Men. It is created by Brian Ring. Cast (Warning: Do not edit) * Lady as Mr. Happy * Vinnie as Mr. Skinny * Mafia Tank Engine #1 as Mr. Worry * Rosie as Mr. Grumpy * Rebecca as Mr. Tickle * Tamika as Mr. Small * Caitlin as Mr. Clever * Mafia Tank Engine #2 as Mr. Busy * Spencer as Mr. Nosey * Belle as Mr. Mischief * Emily as Mr. Bump * Neville as Mr. Fussy * Tom Moss the Prank Engine (From Toys Train 4u) as Mr. Perfect * Mavis as Mr. Quiet * Hank as Mr. Uppity * 31120 as Mr. Rush * Mallard as Mr. Messy * Hector as Mr. Strong * Nia as Mr. Funny * Henrietta as Mr. Silly * Hannah as Mr. Nonsense * Diesel 1000 as Mr. Wrong * Marion as Mr. Nervous * George as Mr. Slow * Arthur as Mr. Mean * King George (From Sodor at War) as Mr. Chatterbox * Daisy as Mr. Lazy * Gabriela as Mr. Greedy * Noor Jehan as Mr. Forgetful * Alfred The Loaned B12 as Mr. Brave * Timothy the Ghost Engine (From Creepypasta) as Mr. Daydream * Clarabel as Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Hugo as Mr. Noisy * Toad as Mr. Bounce * Billy as Mr. Grumble * Annie as Mr. Muddle * Flora as Mr. Impossible * Bulgy as Mr. Tall * Ryan as Mr. Rude * Axel as Mr. Crosspatch * Toby as Little Miss Magic * Duck as Little Miss Sunshine * Theo as Little Miss Shy * James as Little Miss Chatterbox * Ferdinand as Little Miss Somersault * Beppe as Little Miss Curious * Henry as Little Miss Wise * Connor as Little Miss Brainy * Hurricane as Little Miss Greedy * Percy as Little Miss Giggles * Charlie as Little Miss Fun * Gordon as Little Miss Quick * Scruff as Little Miss Helpful * Dash as Little Miss Trouble * Oliver as Little Miss Splendid * Bash as Little Miss Stubborn * Flynn as Little Miss Naughty * Samson as Little Miss Contrary * Bill and Ben as Little Miss Twins * Whiff as Little Miss Neat * Porter as Little Miss Busy * Supremely Evil Thomas as Little Miss Tidy * Kwaku as Little Miss Fickle * Ivan as Little Miss Prim * Philip as Little Miss Tiny * Ulli as Little Miss Star * Hiro as Little Miss Bossy * Glynn as Little Miss Late * Edward as Little Miss Whoops * BoCo as Little Miss Scary * Diesel as Little Miss Bad * Rajiv as Little Miss Princess * Etienne as Little Miss Selfish * Ashima as Mr. Cheeky * The Inspector (From Bowled Out) as Dr. Makeyouwell * Old Bailey as George the Fisherman The Mr. Men Show Characters * Thomas as Little Miss Daredevil * Stepney as Little Miss Calamity * Frankie as Mr. Scatterbrain * Lexi as Mr. Stubborn Made up Characters * Molly as Mr. Devious * Dennis as Little Miss Moody * Natalie as Mr. Loyal * Steam Engine (From Cactus190706) as Little Miss Pompous * Judge Judy The Diesel (Made up Character) as Little Miss Rainbow * Percy’s Ghost Engine as Little Miss Ghost * The Diesel Shunter (From RWS) as Mr. Evil Category:Parodies